Aventuras con la estola del Lord Sesshomaru-sama
by icecream kuraki
Summary: "Canon" En un imprevisto, la estola mullida de Sesshomaru en sus continuas andanzas, logra un aparente acoplamiento con una humana muy especial. Aunque ambos, trataran de negar al inicio, un posible encuentro de sus más recónditos sentimientos. (Lemon en el siguiente capítulo).


**Disclaimer: La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.**

**Nota de autora: **Por temporadas xD. Bueno, este fanfic, también sera un poco corto, de comedia ( supuestamente, a ver que tal sale xd). La idea salió, en una noche de copas y en una alucinación, ok tampoco xD. Aquí la estola peluda de Sesshomaru (sí la piel mullida que está sobre su hombro), tendrá vida y será algo desastrosa, yep, idea un poco bizarra.

**Aclaración:**  
- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos _'hola'_ en cursiva

Ok!, a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), para saber sí les ha gustado este capítulo.

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Reacciones**

La estola peluda, se deslizaba sobre la dócil hierba, enrollándose como si fuera una hábil serpiente, dispuesta a cumplir su cometido, antes de lanzarse sobre una miko de cabellera azabache, que se hallaba tomando un baño, en unas relajantes aguas termales, tras el arduo día de caminata por la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. La criatura se acercaba cada vez más al pequeño oasis, en un perfecto silencio, para no ser descubierta y poder tocar a la joven del futuro. Seguía atravesando una hilera de arbustos y una multitud de nenúfares, que coronaban el tallo de los juncos, asomándose en la orilla del agua, hasta que logro visualizar un buen escondite bajo las raíces de un gran sauce, ocultándose entre una pila de hojas secas y ramas descoloridas. La banda de piel, tenía que esperar unos valiosos minutos, a que la muchacha saliera del agua y por fin, tomarla con alevosía. Los pensamientos se repetían infinidad de veces en su astuta mente, mezclándose visiones de encuentros con ella y un simple deseo, que empezaba a circular por todo su organismo, de que ella era la elegida, para ser la compañera del Lord Sesshomaru-sama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En realidad, a la estola le había llamado la atención aquella joven desde que la vio por primera vez, aquel día en que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, pelearon por la espada del dai-youkai Inutashio Lord del Oeste. En medio de la batalla, llego a sentir las pulsaciones dentro de él, encendiendo los poderes de su pequeña energía demoniaca, su youki característico, que lo llamaba, en imperceptibles corrientes eléctricas que emergían de su cuerpo mullido y manejable, en finos hilos de energía que lo envolvían, es el despertar de la entidad de su organismo, ante la correcta elección, de que esa jovencita iba a ser la escogida para ser pareja de cierto inu-youkai, que este lo poseía a él, desde que era solo un cachorro, hijo de unos poderosos demonios de estirpe Inu. Por esa razón, cada vez que a esa joven, se la encontraban en medio de las batallas contra un tal enemigo escurridizo, él seguía sintiendo su aura de pureza y su energía interna, se encendía. La tira peluda, tenía en parte, una mente propia y rara vez, escuchaba a su dueño.

Además, en un tiempo atrás, Sesshomaru había ya notado como su mullida cola, se agitaba muy sutilmente, cuando estaban cerca de una indiscutible humana, que era acompañante de su insoportable medio-hermano. Al inicio no le prestó atención, pero después, la estola andaba más agitada de lo normal, escapándose por las noches, para colarse dentro de las aldeas y molestar a las jóvenes humanas, tocándolas suavemente, estimulándolas en sus partes íntimas y también, envolviéndolas en abrazos de muesca erótica. Claramente, las humanas se asustaban en demasía, al observar esa tira de pelusa, que parecía tener vida propia. Y como siempre, al escuchar los gritos de esas chicas, víctimas de la juguetona estola, a Sesshomaru lo invadía el enojo, e iba a buscarla rápidamente, aunque algunas veces, se tardaba en encontrarla, hasta que la banda de piel esponjosa, disparaba un cierto aroma y energía de su especie demoníaca, con lo cual, le ayudaba a dar más rápido con él. Aunque un día, si fue realmente vergonzoso y deshonroso, ya que, el demonio de cabellera platinada, encontró a su estola, en un burdel, cerca de una aldea de las montañas, aquel suceso, era muy bajo para el youkai, porque encontró a esa bola de pelo endemoniada, en situaciones bastante comprometedoras con esas extrañas jovencitas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, habiendo pasado unos cuantos minutos, Kagome había terminado de asearse, en ese momento se sentía más limpia y sobretodo, relajada. Su cabello húmedo de matiz azabache, le caía como una cascada sobre su espalda, como ligeras hebras cálidas, largas y oscuras como la bóveda nocturna acompañada de la luna, que ilumina las olas de un mar sosegado, que hacían juego con su piel blanca, sin ser sumamente de tipo pálida. Sus ojos entonados como los de una gacela, ágiles en el arte de encantar y reprender, tan claros como el reflejo en un espejo, que solía devolver una imagen de estilo encantado. Sus orbes caoba, recorrieron con confidencia, el sitio de la orilla del manantial, para situar el lugar, donde había dejado sus utensilios de baño. La sacerdotisa se acercó rápidamente, al montículo de hierbas, que hacía de soporte a su mochila, cerca de una vieja arboleda. Recorrió el cierre con cuidado, para entreabrir la abertura del morral; en el proceso, saco una toalla grande, perfilada con unos curiosos dibujos de frutas tropicales, haciendo ilusión al verano, que evidentemente ya no era, por la entrada de la nueva estación, de contacto templado y brisas cada vez más frías, por esta razón, ella frunció el ceño levemente. Pasando la toalla por su cuerpo desnudo, se secaba con lentitud y soltó un suspiro imperceptible. Tomo de las orillas el tejido, para levantar medianamente los brazos, donde se vio en un pequeño santiamén, el ápice de sus delicados senos, escapando bajo la toalla que los cubriría.

Se escuchó un sonido cerca de las arboledas a unos metros de ella, la muchacha giro su cabeza hacia el lugar de origen y apretó sus labios, formándose una delgada línea de tonos rosáceos. Retrocedió un par de pasos, a la vez, que tomaba su mochila, para darse tiempo y ver quien estaba oculto. Su cuerpo de complexión delgada, empezaba a titiritar por el cambio brusco de temperatura y saber que estaba expuesta a un posible enemigo o solamente un mirón. Observo de nuevo ese lugar, donde había escuchado ese ruido y pestañeo varias veces, conteniendo la respiración, su corazón latía de forma desbocada, que sentía que le golpeaba en la garganta. De pronto, se escuchó más fuerte el sonido, logrando que la joven se sobresaltara, y su mente comenzó a contraerse, a causa del miedo, y lo que vio segundos después en medio de los arbustos, la dejo helada, como si el agua de un manantial, le cayera sobre su cuerpo, entumeciéndolo y adormeciéndola de los sentidos; una especie de cosa blanda y enmarañada, en forma de víbora, que se arrastraba de modo curvilíneo y se erguía en un medio arco, como en posición de ataque, para arrojarse velozmente contra ella.

Kagome estaba excesivamente pasmada, a la vez que trababa de desalojar a la piel de tipo lanosa, que se erguía sobre su cuerpo de modo invasivo, enrollándose alrededor de sus caderas. "¿Qué es esta cosa?", aflorando un grito, expedido de sus labios rosados, mientras continuaba luchando de nuevo contra la masa, que se animaba a seguir envolviéndola, en movimientos reavivados, pareciendo que cuanto más luchaba, la estola se entrelazaba más al cuerpo femenino. En unos instantes, a la sacerdotisa, le estaba quedando claro, que no era una simple víbora, de estilo esponjoso y suave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, la ligera brisa, brindaba menudas caricias a las copas de los árboles, proyectándose sombras oscuras, en el amplio e insondable bosque, con las ramas de espeso follaje, eran alcanzadas con la tibieza del generoso astro solar. La hierba alta de los pastizales, con sus matices verde y amarillo, se oscilaban al compás del halito del viento, exteriorizando un dócil murmullo mientras que el vehemente entorno, se despertaba de su sueño verde y tórrido, para dar paso a la temporada otoñal. La estación había llegado de pronto en este año, un lapso de helada primeriza, parecía traspasar en toda la región, sin avisar previamente. Todavía, el calor se estaba disipando, con el follaje sensible, se arrastraba recelosamente hacia su hibernación, en previsión del próximo invierno, como si no importara el tiempo, mostrándose apariencias repentinas de familiaridad.

Una figura solitaria, caminaba bajo los árboles, con sus menudos pasos abatiendo el suave sendero, mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos, una melodía siendo tarareada con su voz gruesa y profunda, que hablaba de viajes y encuentros entre guerreros, emprendiendo una búsqueda peculiar.

El sol ya había pasado en su marca de mediodía en el cielo y los murmullos de las corrientes de aire, aun se escuchaban. Una hilera de viejos árboles, que parecían entrelazarse unos contra otros, brindaba cobijo a dos pequeñas criaturas, a una niña y un youkai sapo, que se encontraban sentados cerca de la fogata bajo la pila de leños recién cortados, en medio de aquel campo abierto, esperando el regreso de su protector, que desde la mañana había salido muy temprano, a atender unos asuntos personales. El fuego crepitaba con presunción y alevosía, jugando con las tonalidades naranjas y rojizas, como si fuera un ser místico, que se manifiesta en suma tibieza, con sus trazados de incandescencia.

A pesar de las notas entonadas, expresadas de esos delgados labios, el inu-youkai no estaba de buen humor ese día, en lo que continuaba con su vagabundeo. Su rostro se mostraba inmutable y sereno, pero en su interior, sentía el enojo que se arremolinaba en forma espontánea, alojándose en la entrada de su estómago, por ciertos problemas que estaba causando últimamente, su inseparable compañero de tipo peludo, además de que se había escapado de nuevo, de su improvisado campamento, ya muy entrada en la madrugada. Él inclino con gracia la cabeza hacia el cielo, y la pesada melena de peculiaridad plateada, bailoteaba con las ligeras ráfagas de viento otoñales, como si fuera una gran cortina de seda, en hiladas de luz blanca, enredadas una contra otra, brillosas y mágicas; con los tonos de luz y sombra, en mezclas también grisáceas, de mechones pesados y difíciles de sujetar. Un mechón travieso se agito cerca de su pómulo, donde se plasmaban, unas dos marcas de gama magenta, de aspecto liso, un sello distintivo de su raza. Levanto la mano lentamente, para tomar el mechón entre sus garras elegantemente cónicas y colocarlo detrás de su oreja puntiaguda. Los rayos del sol, que subían desde la posición Este, expelían un resplandor sobrenatural sobre su piel nívea. De hecho, era el epitome de la belleza masculina, con sus rasgos aguileños cincelados, ojos ámbar en forma de almendra, sin desmentir, su fachada fría.

Por un momento, con un cambio repentino en la dirección de los ramalazos de viento, él escudriño el terreno en desnivel, que lo llevaría debajo de la colina, al sentir la presencia de su estola, que parecía andar en sus andanzas. Sus ojos se volvieron encapuchados, denotándose una clara irritación, con sus labios formándose una hendidura, mientras un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente. Rememorando cuando era solo un niño, y se divertía en el borde del bosquecillo, que quedaba en la parte de atrás del castillo shouji, la Casa de la Luna, en el dominio del Oeste. Entre sus infantes manos, tenía una especie de ciempiés, que luchaba por liberarse, retorciéndose en múltiples arcos, él solo miraba aburrido el insecto, para después, eliminarlo con el veneno de sus garras; el color verduzco de tono acido, termino por envolver al animalito y quedar fulminado en cuestión de segundos. Su desarrollado oído, escucho a lo lejos, como su madre lo llamaba, desde el interior de la casa. Frunció el ceño y se encamino hacia su hogar, haciendo hincapié en su velocidad. No sabiendo, que le darían de regalo en ese tiempo, algo muy inesperado.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
